


When You’re Ready, Come and Find Me

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, I literally don't have any expectations for this, I mean like past characters that have died, I would be so surprised if I actually finish this, Lots of Angst, Season seven speculation, arkadia in the anomaly is land of the walking dead characters, beardless bellamy because we're going back in time folks, because I love to hurt, seperated bellarke!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: Bellamy goes into the anomaly to search for his sister Octavia, and with the help of Hope and Gabriel, he thinks he’ll be alright.He doesn’t expect to be faced with the demons of his past, or confront the life he could’ve hadandwhen he ends up being transported back to Earth, the friends that died don’t remember the people that are still alive in Sanctum.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Jasper Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	When You’re Ready, Come and Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't lie, I don't know what I'm doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is that important?" Bellamy huffs as she tugs on the material to fit his broad shoulders, and he feels the need to smile at Echo who's tucking rations and water canteens into the pockets of his backpack. 
> 
> She makes him feel safe, and he's grasping onto the last bit of familiarity he could get before he jumps into the unknown. 
> 
> Hope warns in a hurried voice, "Your senses are going to go into shock after a few seconds." like she's afraid she won't get to tell him everything at once. (Bellamy forces himself to think about something else other than the weight on his chest of fear. Fear of not knowing everything he needs to get out of the Anomaly with his sister alive.)

**_That’s when it all changed_ **

**_lostinthesounds_ **

* * *

* * *

"The bed is big enough for the both of us, Mads." Clarke croaked, as she opened her arms adjusting her head on the plush pillow. "Come over here." 

She didn't want to say it aloud, because her puffy red eyes should be enough of an explanation, but she needed comfort right now. She needed to hold her daughter close and make sure nothing bad or extremely traumatic happens to either of them ever again, and now that the AI chip was gone and dismantled, she craved to just wrap her arms around Madi and close her eyes. 

It reminded her a little of Eden, their home for six years. After losing her mom, Clarke didn't know what to call home anymore. Was she ever really safe? She didn't know, and quite frankly, she was done of being expected to know everything. It was the first and last thing she asked for after making sure everyone was taken accounted for the night, the chance to go to sleep without anyone bothering her. 

Madi giggled, then shuffled herself closer under the covers. "I thought you were already asleep, your eyes were closed." 

Once she was nuzzled in Clarke's neck comfortably, she sighed deeply. "It's not easy to sleep when there's so much tossing and turning on the other side of the bed." 

It was playful, and Clarke ached to hear the sound of her daughter's scoff of fake annoyance. 

"It's weird," Madi says, catching the blonde off guard with her serious tone. "I didn't we'd ever get a chance to be like _this_ again." She mumbled against her skin, shy to look up at her mom. 

Clarke felt something in her chest twist at those words, and she forced her eyes shut. She held Madi closer than before, arm wrapped her small waist.

"Like what?" 

She knew the answer, knew it would hurt no matter what. She tangles her fingers through Madi's braid down her back, something to soothe the both of them. 

"I'm just missing the valley right now," Madi mumbled, "I miss the home we used to have." 

Clarke understood, but she still didn't know what to say in response. She had something so good, precious about her time with Madi for the past six years and it made her the happiest she had been in ages. In the times where she missed her friends and family, she knew she had someone else to take of and cherish. She didn't want to call her own daughter a distraction from her problems, from her misery of losing the people she loved, but she needed Madi to get through the most difficult days. 

She decides, "I miss it too, Mads." With a soft sigh in her pillow, she says lowly, "I know we can't go back, but we're gonna try our best to make this our home for a long time? Okay?" 

"At least we'll have everyone together again, that's what matters." 

"See? It's gonna be even better with friends and new people to meet." 

Then, Madi catches her off guard completely when she begins dazing off. 

"Do you wish he was here?" She whispered in the crook of Clarke's neck, words dragging out because of exhaustion. 

Clarke had a long list of people she wishes was still in her life, so she doesn't answer until her daughter clarifies the question. 

"I'm talking about Bellamy, mom." Madi says, pulling back to stare at Clarke's wide eyed shocked expression. She blinks hard a few times, "He's been gone the entire day and hasn't radioed anyone about how the intel mission went with Gabriel. Are you worried?" 

Clarke wanted to say that she missed him more than anyone right now, that he was the only person she would want to talk to about losing her mother. Bellamy and the others had left in the afternoon to travel into the forest to Gabriel's tent before nightfall, and she had been cradling the radio in her back pocket for hours to be the first one to answer his call. 

Bellamy never called. So, naturally, she was trying to keep herself from worrying sick about him. 

She couldn't tell Madi how she probably wouldn't fall asleep that night, no matter how tired she may be, and Clarke hated how she had to lie to protect herself. Her heart. 

"I think he'll be back soon," Clarke held her breath, pulling Madi close again as her eyes fluttered shut. "He always comes back, so I don't have to worry about him." 

_There's going to be a time where he doesn't come back_ , she thinks to herself. 

Clarke falls asleep before she could turn paranoid, and she's never been more thankful. She didn't need to think about losing Bellamy when she just got him back, when she fought for her life because of him, and there was no need for fighting anymore. She told herself a long time ago, a whisper in her radiation helmet as his rocket soared into the sky, that she wouldn't fight for his love anymore. 

It was pointless then, turning into a lost cause after she found out about Echo a few weeks ago, but he would never stop being apart of her family. 

If something happened to him, she didn't know how she'd react. Clarke just hopes she never has to re-live another day like when the world burned right in front of her eyes, the sinking realization that she was desperately alone without the boy she wished she had kissed sooner. 

Hope was always a tricky thing, something she never could have, not until she was reminded of Bellamy. 

* * *

* * *

Hope was _definitely_ Diyoza's child, made up of attitude and intense knowledge of the Anomaly that just turned his sister into dust. 

"You're going to hear voices of people you've missed, of friends you wish were still alive." She tells him, and she knows she would have to elaborate when Bellamy looked at her puzzled and confused. Hope turns him around to buckle one strap on his backpack, Gabriel taking the other side. "It's going to trick you into following a voice you don't recognize at some point, and you're going to have listen more carefully in recognizing the voices you do remember." 

"Why is that important?" Bellamy huffs as she tugs on the material to fit his broad shoulders, and he feels the need to smile at Echo who's tucking rations and water canteens into the pockets of his backpack. 

She makes him feel safe, and he's grasping onto the last bit of familiarity he could get before he jumps into the unknown. 

Hope warns in a hurried voice, "Your senses are going to go into shock after a few seconds." like she's afraid she won't get to tell him everything at once. (Bellamy forces himself to think about something else other than the weight on his chest of fear. Fear of not knowing everything he needs to get out of the Anomaly with his sister alive.) 

"It can't be that hard to follow my sister's voice, right?" 

Hope freezes, "It's not that easy." 

"Then, _what_." Bellamy snapped, looking at the woman with wide desperate eyes. He doesn't know what else to do, what else to ask to make his nerves go away. "What's going to happen to me when I go into the anomaly?" 

Hope averts her gaze, one of her hands gripping the strap of his backpack before she finally looks up at him with an expression he can't recognize. It was filled with sorrow, and maybe a little guilt for what she had to do to him when she stuck a knife in Octavia's chest. She takes a deep breath, voice low and only meant for him to hear, "I know how much you want to save your sister, but she's connected to the Anomaly more than you _all_ know." Glancing around the room in a quick survey, she focuses back on Bellamy. "But once you go inside and manage not to get spit back out, the powers of the Anomaly are going to focus on your problems. It's going to focus on your life, not Octavia's." 

Bellamy stays silent, not knowing how to comprehend all of this. 

Gabriel asks the question that he somehow knew was swirling in his head, and he steps back hesitantly once he understands. "Octavia is stuck in one of his worlds, isn't she?" 

Hope freezes, and then nods slowly. "He's going have to find her himself, and he won't have any help. Octavia is stuck where he thinks she's hiding in whatever world they end up in." 

"He's going to be okay, right?" Echo asks, leaning over Bellamy's shoulder as she puts one of the last rations in his pack. He was so tempted to ask her to come with him, so he'd someone he's familiar with to guide him through when he's getting stuck in memories. But he knew he couldn't. If he had the chance, he most likely wouldn't run inside the anomaly before anyone could have a chance to stop him. 

"Bellamy's gonna be fine," Hope promised before her worry settled in, and her voice falters. "He just won't be able to get out until he finds her." 

Bellamy looks at her like she's suddenly grown two heads like the animals that lived on Earth, Gabriel tries to comfort him. He puts a hand on his bicep, forcing a small smile, "You just have one mission, Bellamy. It's to find your sister and get back as soon as possible." 

He has no idea what he's getting into. 

* * *


End file.
